


Vampire Vikings

by SirGhirahim



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Light BDSM, M/M, Plague, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Slavery, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Two Ending Story, Vampires, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says. All Vikings are vampires and they raid England. Read and see how this will effect the plot. Also Athelstan is a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Their are graphic scene's of Rape and blood drinking that some readers may find disturbing. Read at your own risk, you have been warned.

Ragnar POV

Ragnar was a proud and strong man like the rest of his people and today he was going to prove that world's beyond their own existed. As the shores of a new world got closer he grinned widely and bared his sharp fangs.

Ragnar couldn't express how happy he was when his feet touched the soil of another country. He and his men didn't need to go far to find their first raid. He didn't know what this structure was or what was inside it but he couldn't wait to find out.

After breaking down the gate he and his men stepped carefully inside looking for any signs of life. Soon they come across a large door and heard whispering coming from behind it. When they broke through they found strangely dressed men chanting in strange words. They next thing they noticed was the smell. This place smelt heavily of virgin blood it was a shame most of these men were very old. It looked like Ragnar and his men would be in for a feast of virgin blood but there wouldn't be anyone to rape. And so the slaughter began.

While his men were drinking the blood of the men they had found Ragnar and his companions Leif and Erik were searching for something else. Gold. These lands were no doubt full of riches ready to plunder and take for their own. Finally they had found what they were looking for, a door obviously made to hold precious treasures.

Ragnar was the first to enter the room and he was delighted when he saw gold and silver just sitting, waiting to be taken. His thoughts of plunder were interrupted when his nose caught the scent of virgin blood. There was someone else in the room with him.

"So this is their god? And he's dead" Erik said

"Why would they leave such treasures unprotected? Is there some magic to protect them?" Leif asked

As Erik picked up a silver candle stick he chuckled and said "It appears not"

Ragnar was not listening to what they were saying he was more focused on finding the virgin. He signalled to his friends that there was someone behind the altar and they should be ready. He slowly crept up to the altar, grabbed the person behind it and dragged them out into the open.

To surprise it was a boy, no a young man. No younger than twenty years and ripe for the taking. Again the surprises kept on coming for the young man spoke their language, this made Ragnar suspicious and he drew his knife. He placed the knife at the young man's throat and asked "You speak our language, how do you know our language?"

"I've travelled to lands far from here. Please don't kill me" the young man responded. The fear in his voice was unmistakeable.

When Ragnar smiled the young man coward further, moat likely due to seeing his fangs. Ragnar put his knife away and pulled the young man to his feet. He looked towards the altar and got a wicked idea.

"Leif, Erik" he said and nodded his head towards the altar. The two understood what he wanted them to do and obeyed him.

The two of them grabbed the young man and dragged him back to the altar. The young man tried to struggle against them but they were stronger and had no problems holding onto him. They laid him onto his back on the altar and kept him pinned down by his arms. The kept his arms stretched out to the side but left the rest of his body free to move.

Ragnar watched as they pinned the young man down and smiled to himself when he approached him. He had found a very nice prize, indeed. He had decided to spare him the pain of death and take him home with him who knows what else he could learn from him.

When he stood at the young man's feet the look on his face said it all, fear, he was afraid and he had every right to be. Ragnar was going to take everything from him, except his life. He leaned in closer to the young man's face and breathed deeply into his neck. He shuddered, the scent of this man could drive him wild.

The young man started to struggle and whimpered "Please don't"

Oh Ragnar will and he will make sure he enjoys it as well. He moved the collar of the young man's clothing and exposed his neck. He deliberately licked his hot tongue slowly up the young man's neck and felt proud of himself when he felt the young man shiver beneath him. He chuckled slightly and rubbed his hand up the man's leg dragged his strange robe up with it.

"Please stop. Don't do this" the young man begged.

Ragnar noted the tears forming his the young man's eyes and grinned. He dragged his hand further up until he touched the man's undergarments and with a quick tug removed them. He heard the young man gasp and continued to trail his hand up.

"NO! STOP!" the young man shouted, struggling to no avail.

Ragnar removed his hand from the young man's leg and shoved two fingers in his mouth. He swirled them around the man's tongue getting them as wet as he could. He loved toying with his pray. When he withdrew his fingers he put them back near the man's virgin hole. He rubbed it and prodded it slightly until he deemed it loose enough to shove one finger in. As he did the man screamed and begged him to stop.

"What are you doing? STOP! IT HURTS!" he yelled and started to thrash his body.

Ragnar used his body weight to keep the man from kicking him. He slid his finger in and out until the man's hole was loose enough for two fingers. Adding a second finger made the young man thrash more and more but Ragnar, Leif and Erik were strong enough to keep him under control.

As Ragnar continued to move and scissor his fingers inside the young man he could feel his erection growing. He would have to remove his own breeches soon. Ragnar could smell the man's arousal coursing through his body and could clearly see his erection underneath the brown robe. He moved his other hand underneath and gently grabbed the man's erection.

He moved his hand up and down the shaft until it began to harden further. Ragnar didn't want his fun to end so soon so he stopped when he felt pre-cum start leaking from the tip. Eventually he decided that the young man was ready for him and pulled out his fingers. He glanced at the boys face and saw it was flushed with arousal.

Ragnar undid his own breeches and revealed his erection. He leaned over the young man and pressed his erection near his entrance. Immediately the man realised what he was about to do and pleaded for him to stop. Ragnar ignored his pleas and dragged his fangs across the man's neck until he found the vein he was looking for.

As Ragnar sunk his fangs into the man's neck he slowly pushed his cock inside of him. As he sucked on the man's sweet, virgin blood he began to slowly thrust his cock in and out.

There was nothing better than feeding of a virgin and taking their virginity at the same time. It was intoxicating for vampires, the best thing in the world. The sweetness of their virgin blood mixed with first time arousal and then the flood of hormones as their virginity was taken was a thrill every vampire enjoyed.

As Ragnar speed up his thrusts he clamped his fangs down harder and groaned. He heard the young man moaning breathlessly beneath him. The young man had stopped fighting and was obviously drunk on Ragnar's vampire venom.

A vampire's venom is injected when they bite down on a person's neck. A vampire can choose whether or not to inject the venom. The venom allows vampires to control their victims by numbing their body and mind.

Ragnar continued to fuck the young man until eventually he felt and tasted the young man's orgasm. It didn't take long until Ragnar had his own orgasm and came inside him.

The young man's blood tasted different now, it tasted less sweet. Ragnar removed his fangs and cock and was proud that the deed was done, he was no longer a virgin. Ragnar had taken his blood and virginity now all that was left was to take his freedom. He looked at the young man's face and saw tears flowing from his eyes, the look of shock and horror etched onto his face. He had gotten what he wanted, a slave.

As he made himself decent Erik and Leif let go of the man's arms. Ragnar picked up the young man's under garment and put them back on him to give him back his decency. As the young man continued to lay there still in shock Ragnar told Erik and Leif to grab the treasures as he grabbed his new slave.

Before he could grab the young man his brother walked in and said they should just kill him because there was no room and the boats. Ragnar forbade him and retaliation Rollo destroyed a symbol of the god the young man worshiped.

Ragnar noticed that the young man had passed out and decided to carry him to the boat. Eventually the boat was loaded with treasures and slaves. Ragnar carefully placed the passed out man on the deck of the ship with the other slaves he took one last glance at his slave and gave the order to set sail. With a smile of victory on his face Ragnar and his men sailed back home.

 

Athelstan POV

Athelstan's life was peaceful and he worked hard to maintain that peace. Like the rest of the monks he did whatever the elder's asked of him and enjoyed making life for others happier with the words of the lord. So when they came he never saw it coming. He never thought it possible. He never thought that they were real.

As Athelstan cowered behind an altar he prayed it would be enough to hide him until they left. He didn't know how this could have happened. Had he or his brothers done something to upset the lord? Was this punishment for his sins? He didn't know and right now he didn't care he just wanted all of this to be over.

He heard the door being broken down and heard footsteps of some unknown person. The footsteps were too heavy to be a monks and they were getting closer.

"So this is their god? And he's dead" Athelstan heard someone say

"Why would they leave such treasures unprotected? Is there some sort magic to protect them?" another voice said

"It appears not" the first voice spoke again

Athelstan prayed and prayed that they would take the treasures and leave. Unfortunately his prays went unheard as he was dragged from behind the altar. He recognised what these people were and spoke in their language. The men seemed surprised that he knew their language and then the one that found him drew his knife.

Athelstan felt the cold steel of the blade against his throat and waited for the blade to pierce his skin and spill his blood, but it never came.

"You speak our language, how do you know are language?" the blonde vampire asked him

"I've travelled to lands far from here. Please don't kill me" he begged

When the vampire smiled at him he shrank back in fear when he saw his fangs. When the blonde vampire put away his knife he thought he was going to be showed some mercy and be allowed to live. He was picked up by him and held tightly. He saw the vampire look towards the altar he was hiding behind and shivered when he smiled like the devil.

"Leif, Erik" the he said to the other two men, who moved swiftly towards him and dragged him away.

As they dragged him towards the altar he began to struggle even though he knew it was hopeless. He was lifted and pinned down onto the altar with his arms being held out like he was Jesus on a cross. Was that what these men were planning? Were they going to kill him and leave his corpse in this position for someone to find?

When the blonde vampire was stood at his feet Athelstan trembled. He had never been so afraid in his life and he knew his face was showing all his emotions. When the vampire leaned in and smelled his neck he cringed.

He started to struggle again and whimpered "Please don't" he felt like a coward begging for his life but he didn't want to die.

The collar to his robe was moved and he felt a tongue lick a warm trail from the base of his neck up to his jaw line and he shivered. When he felt a warm hand move up his leg he felt a terrible realisation in the pit of his stomach.

"Please stop. Don't do this" he pleaded. Monsters like these couldn't be reasoned with, but what else could he do?

He felt tears beginning to form in his eyes that started to blur his vision but he could still hear and feel everything. He felt his undergarments being removed and gasped when cold air met his naked skin. The only thing that stopped the cold was the vampires warm hand trailing further up his leg.

He began to panic again "NO! STOP!" he yelled and tried to flail his body.

When the vampire removed his hand and shoved two fingers down his throat he almost gagged. The fingers swirled around his tongue and he was tempted to bite down but decided not to because of the consequences he might face.

When the fingers were removed he took deep breath and coughed. He felt a wet finger begin to touch and rub against his hole and was to shocked to move. The finger rubbed and slightly pushed at his hole until one was completely shoved in.

A scream tore from his throat and he shouted "What are you doing? STOP! IT HURTS!" he started to thrash his body but the two vampires holding him down were firm. And now the vampire was using his body weight to pin the lower half of his body. He could feel the finger moving in and out of him until a second one was added, spurring him to thrash more.

Athelstan felt heat and shame wash over him and the blonde vampire continued to violate him. He could feel himself grow hard as the vampire kept kneading his fingers inside him. Athelstan felt the vampires other hand grabbed his erection and start stroking it. It was taking all of his effort not to moan out loud and it wasn't long until he felt his cock begin to leak.

When the vampire stopped stroking his cock and removed his finger Athelstan thought it was over but felt his heart drop when the vampire pressed his erection against entrance. Athelstan begged incoherently as the blonde vampire scrapped his fangs across his neck. Then there was a sharp pain in his neck as the vampires fangs pierced his skin. He felt more pain as the vampire slowly shoved his cock inside of him. He felt his blood being slowly drained and he felt the vampire moving his cock in and out of him.

Something wasn't right anymore. Athelstan couldn't move, he couldn't scream, all he could do was lie still, let this happen and wait for it to end. When the vampire clamped his fangs down harder he increased his thrusts and Athelstan let his moans fall freely from his lips.

Athelstan could feel something happening in his lower body, he knew what was coming. He was going to be forced to commit a sin, any moment now he would be a sinner. Finally it happened he had his first orgasm...he was a sinner.

He felt the vampires sin fill in moments after but he was too numb to care. He let tears fall down his face and he let his body become limp. He couldn't move, he didn't want to move, if these men wanted to kill him now he would welcome it.

He saw people moving around him but they were blurred. He heard people talking but their voices were muffled. As darkness took over his vision he prayed his sins would be forgiving in the afterlife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Athelstan POV

Where was he? What was happening? As Athelstan started to regain consciousness he felt like the world beneath him was rocking. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked away the gound from his eyes. The first thing he saw when he woke up was wood, he could smell the ocean and could hear the screeching of sea gulls. He made the realisation that was on a boat and he was not dead.

When he tried to move his muscles protested. His neck and lower body ached. Despite his aches and pains he managed to sit up.

"Athelstan?" a voice said

Athelstan looked to his left and saw brother Martin tied to the mass of the ship "Brother Martin? Where are we? What's going on?" Athelstan asked in Latin.

Brother Martin looked at him wearily and replied "We are on the devils ship. We are being taken to their lands and I have no doubt we are going to suffer great horrors" he replied in Latin.

Athelstan felt sick as he remembered what had happened to him. He reached for his neck and felt them, two lumps where he was bitten. They stuck out of his skin and his stomach churned as he rubbed them.

"You were bitten?" brother Martin asked

"...Yes..." Athelstan whispered. But he wasn't just bitten. He remembered how that vampire violated him. When Athelstan looked at brother Martin again he could see that he was afraid of him "Brother Martin please..." please? Please what? Athelstan didn't know what he wanted to say.

"I'm sorry Athelstan but your are infected. There is nothing we can do" brother Martin said regretfully.

We? Athelstan looked around the mass to see more of his brothers looking at him in fear and pity.

"No, no I'm not..." not what? A monster? A sinner? What was he now? He had lost everything and everyone he had worked hard to keep. What was left for him now?

"You're awake at last" a voice said behind him.

Athelstan turned around startled and saw the blonde vampire that had violated him. He shrank away and pressed his back against the mass. The vampire kneeled in front of him and touched his cheek.

"Don't touch me" Athelstan protested in the vampires language and batted the vampires hand away. The vampire laughed at him slightly and poked one finger in his cheek. This time Athelstan shoved the vampire in the chest and knocked him over onto his arse.

Everyone on the ship was shocked and watched with baited breath what would happen next.

Athelstan watched the vampires face twist into a sinister smirk. Athelstan felt a chill run down his spine as the vampire got up and approached him. When the vampire tried to grab him he jolted up and ran away from him.

Athelstan had nowhere to run and no one to help him, he was trapped. As the vampire closed in Athelstan felt like a deer being cornered by a lion. As he was stepping back the back of his heel hit something nearly knocking himself over. While he was slightly distracted by this the vampire grabbed him.

The vampire grabbed his arm, flipped him so his back was against the vampires stomach and wrapped his arms around him so he couldn't move. One arm was wrapped around his waist and the other was wrapped around his neck. Athelstan couldn't move he was paralyzed by fear.

"You reek of fear" the vampire whispered in his ear. The vampire moved his arm that was around his neck and wrapped his fingers around his chin. The vampire rubbed his chin and exposed his neck "Hold still" he whispered. Athelstan knew the vampire was about to bite him so he did the only thing he could think of and bit down on the vampires hand.

The vampire yelped and let him go. He put as much distance as he could between him and the vampire and watched as the vampire inspected his hand. Athelstan hadn't done any damage but now he knew he was in big trouble.

When the vampire looked at him his eyes turned red with rage. Athelstan had a two choices the vampire or the ocean, he chose the ocean. He quickly dashed towards the edge of the boat and tried to jump over board. His plan failed when the vampire caught him before he could jump.

"NO! Let me go!" Athelstan shouted in Latin

A hand was placed over his mouth, an arm was wrapped around his stomach and he was lifted off the ground. He kicked and struggled against his captor in vein.

"Rollo watch the boat until I come back" he heard the vampire command and was dragged away.

He was taken through a door deeper into the ship and then thrown onto the floor. The impact of being thrown onto the wooden floor knocked the wind out of his lungs. He gasped for breath as he heard the sound of a door being locked.

As he lay on the floor he looked towards the vampire who had locked the door and felt his heart race. What was going to happen to him now? When the vampire turned to face him and then stalked closer to him Athelstan crawled backwards away from him, until his back hit the wooden wall. The vampire closed in on him menacingly and Athelstan trembled when he was face to face with him again.

"That was very, very foolish human" the vampire said "But also very, very amusing" he grinned. He stroked Athelstan's cheek with his thumb and asked "What is your name?"

When Athelstan said nothing, he was forced to look the vampire in the face and was asked again "What is your name?" when he didn't answer the vampire gripped his robe and pulled him closer. Athelstan was now nose to nose with the vampire and as hard as he tried he couldn't muster up the strength the move away. Athelstan suddenly felt warm lips on his and tried to push away. When the vampire pulled away he smiled and said "Your name is Athelstan"

"H-How...?" Athelstan asked shocked

"Heh a bit of mind magic. I used the kiss to distract you while I read your mind" the vampire explained

 _'He read my mind? no way'_ Athelstan thought

"And now that I know you name I will tell you mine. My name Ragnar Lothbrok" the vampire said

Athelstan swallowed the lump in his throat and found his voice again "Why?"

"You wouldn't tell me you name" the vampire shrugged

"No. Why did you...back in the monastery, why?" Athelstan couldn't say the word rape it felt like dirt on his tongue.

Ragnar realised what he meant and replied "Because I wanted to. You were everything a vampire wants to find. A virgin, full of blood and ripe for the taking"

Athelstan felt like crying. He had been defiled by this monster because of that. But he knew that this was what vampires did, he had been told by many. The next thing Athelstan knew he was being hoisted up onto his feet by the vampire.

"Now let's get on with your punishment" Ragnar said

 _'Punishment?'_ Athelstan thought"What are you going to do to me?" he whimpered. The vampire didn't respond he just smiled and flashed his fangs.

Athelstan was dragged towards a table and forced to lie down on his back _'Oh dear god no'_ he was going to be violated again "Please no, not again" he begged and kicked his legs. Before he could do anything else the vampire bit into his neck and partially paralyzed him.

Athelstan felt like he was floating, he felt like he wanted to fall asleep. When the vampire removed his fangs from his neck Athelstan's head lulled to the side and he felt his eye lids go heavy. He felt something tapping his cheek and he looked at the vampire.

"Don...fa...leep...et"

 _'What? What was he saying?'_ Athelstan was seeing double and it felt like there was cotton in his ears. Was he moving? It felt like he was moving "Pen...de" more mumbling

"Yo...uth...is...rm"

There was something in his mouth, what was it? Athelstan felt something being shoved in and out of his mouth. He moaned around the object until he felt something warm go down his throat. He swallowed whatever it was and felt the object being removed.

Athelstan couldn't stay awake any longer and soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

Ragnar POV

Ragnar was breathing in the sweet salt air and victory. Their first raid was a success, they had many treasures and slaves to sell. And more importantly Ragnar had found the best treasure of all. He smiled to himself as he talked with his men until Leif tapped him on the shoulder and said "He's awake"

Ragnar turned around to find his captive was indeed awake and talking with the other slaves. He approached slowly and heard them talking in their strange language, he wished he knew what they were saying.

"You're awake at last" he said

The young man turned to him startled and then crawled away from him. His expression was priceless and adorable in a way. He kneeled down in front of him and brushed a thumb across his cheek and to his surprise the young man slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me" the man said in their language

Ragnar decided to test the man's patience and poked him in the check. He was certainly not expecting to be shoved in the chest and landed hard on his backside. He knew the crew was watched him and he was going to make a game of it. He smirked at the man and lunged at him and again he was shocked when the man moved out of his way. He was full of surprises and Ragnar liked it.

The man had nowhere to go, this was his ship full of his people and Ragnar was interested in what he would do next. As Ragnar took steps towards him the young man took steps away from him. The young man's heel hit a box that was on the deck, Ragnar used the distraction as his opportunity to grab him.

Ragnar grabbed his arm held him tight. He put an arm around his waist and the other arm around his neck. As soon as Ragnar got hold of him he could smell adrenocorticotropic and cortisol coursing through the man's blood.

"You reek of fear" Ragnar whispered in his ear. He grabbed the man's jaw and moved it to expose his neck. Ragnar extended his fangs and said "Hold still" he was about the sink his fangs into the man's neck when he felt a sharp pain in his hand. He yelped and let go of the man.

He looked at his hand and saw blunt teeth marks. He realised that the man had bitten him. He had been bitten by a human? Oh fuck no! Ragnar was not going to the man get away with this. Pure rage filled Ragnar's body and his red eyes showed it. He looked at the young man furiously and watched with glee as he stiffened with fear.

He saw the man look towards the edge of the boat and back to him and Ragnar knew he was going to try and jump. When the man turned and ran Ragnar grabbed him before he could get close to jumping.

The man shouted something in his own tongue so Ragnar clamped a hand over his mouth. He lifted him of the ground and turned to his brother "Rollo watch the boat until I come back" he said and dragged the man further into the ship.

He took the man into a small room that had a small desk and boxes. He threw the man on the floor and bolted the door, so nobody could get in and nobody could get out unless he said so. He turned to the young man and walked towards him. The man moved away from him until he was corned again.

He bent down and locked eyes with him "That...was very, very foolish human" he said "But also very, very amusing" he grinned. He stroked the man's cheek with his thumb and asked "What is your name?" normally he wouldn't care but this one was interesting.

When he didn't get an answer he made the man look his in the eyes "What is your name?" he asked again. When he was ignored again he gripped the man's robe and pulled him towards him. He kissed the man's lips and use some magic to read the man's mind, until he heard the faint whispering of the man's name. He smiled to himself and pulled away.

"Your name is Athelstan" he said

"H-How...?" Athelstan asked shocked

"Heh a bit of mind magic. I used the kiss to distract you while I read your mind" he explained

"And now that I know you name I will tell you mine. My name Ragnar Lothbrok"

"Why?" Athelstan asked him dryly

"You wouldn't tell me you name" Ragnar shrugged

"No. Why did you...back in the monastery, why?"

Ah! The blood sucking and the rape, he was wondering when he would be asked that "Because I wanted to. You were everything a vampire wants to find. A virgin, full of blood and ripe for the taking"

Ragnar swore he saw tears in the man's eyes but that mattered little to him. He stood up and picked Athelstan up with him "Now let's get on with your punishment" Ragnar said

"What are you going to do to me?" Athelstan whimpered. Ragnar didn't respond he just smiled and flashed his fangs.

Ragnar dragged him towards the small table and pinned him down.

"Please no, not again" Athelstan begged

Ragnar didn't want to drag this on for too long so he just bit into Athelstan's neck and injected him with some venom. The venom would make him groggy and unaware of what was happening around him but it would keep him conscious long enough for Ragnar to punish him.

He took out his fangs and admired his work. He saw Athelstan's eyes closing so he tapped him on the cheek to get his attention "Don't fall asleep yet" he told him. He knew that Athelstan was not going to understand him but it amused him anyway.

Ragnar lifted him off the desk and placed him on his knees in front of him "Open wide" he said as he carefully opened Athelstan's mouth. He pulled out his hardened cock and slowly shoved it in Athelstan's mouth.

"Your mouth is so warm" he said and started to thrust in and out. He was being carefully he didn't want his slave to choke. He thrust until he come down Athelstan's throat and pulled out. Soon after Athelstan passed out. Ragnar laid Athelstan on the floor and let him sleep, he would check on him later. In the mean time he went back to the deck to take back control of the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

The ship was about an hour away from their homeland when Ragnar decided to check on his slave. He went back down to the hold where he had left him and found him huddled up in a corner, crying most likely. He approached him and kneeled in front of him with a smile on his face.

"We are close to the shores of my home" he said. His slave didn't respond "Come on, back to the deck" he said and put a hand on top of his slaves head. He was surprised when his hand was swatted away.

"Don't touch me monster" Athelstan said forcefully glaring at him.

"Oh, still got some fight in you" Ragnar mocked. He grabbed Athelstan's arms and picked him up.

Athelstan managed to slap Ragnar across the face and tried to push him away "Let go of me, you pig. I know you did something to me"

Ragnar snarled and managed to get his slave under control "Did something? What do mean?" Ragnar asked acting innocent.

"Before I passed out you did something to me. What did you do?" Athelstan asked

Ragnar hummed in pretend thought and said "I remember now I shoved my cock in your mouth and came down your throat"

Athelstan stiffened and remembered the strange feeling he felt in his mouth and the terrible taste when he woke up "You-You did what?" Athelstan stuttered.

Ragnar smirked and whispered in his ear "Your mouth was so soft and inviting, I couldn't resist and you drank every drop"

Athelstan felt sick, in fact he felt worse than sick "I think I'm going to be sick" he said covering his mouth and lurching forward.

Ragnar gripped his slaves hair and hissed "You be sick now and I'll make you eat it"

Athelstan was horrified and knew that the sadist might make him do it. He wasn't sure how but he managed to keep it down.

"Feel better?" Ragnar asked

Athelstan nodded.

"You're not going to be sick?" Ragnar asked yanking his hair again

Athelstan shook his head.

Ragnar chuckled and said "Impressive. Despite your looks you have a strong stomach. Now to the deck" he let go of his slave of pulled out a rope. He tied it around Athelstan's neck and took him back to the deck.

Athelstan still felt sick as he was shoved back with his brothers against the mast. Was this going to be his life from now on? Why? What had he done to upset the Lord? Why was this happening to him? Many questions rang through Athelstan's head and none of them were answered. Too soon for Athelstan's liking the ship reached the shore and his fate was truly sealed. On the lands of monsters he was nothing but a lamb.

Athelstan and his brothers were taking into a large hall and brought before a man a throne, the leader no doubt. Ragnar and his crew told the man about their raid. How the rich the new country was and how their were buildings full of virgins for the taking. The man on the throne seemed to sneer at Ragnar which Athelstan found odd. The man on the throne said everything they had taken belonged to him. This caused an uproar with Ragnar and his men so the man on the throne said they could take one piece of treasure each. Ragnar immediately pulled at Athelstan's rope and said he was his claim before leaving the hall.

Athelstan was being led to Ragnar's home. He was told that it was a small farm with crops and animals. Ragnar told him he had a wife, a son and a daughter. Athelstan was surprised at this, was he going to tell his wife about the rape? They eventually reached the farm and Athelstan was tied to a tree and told to wait.

Ragnar shouted to his wife and kids and they came running. Ragnar hugged his children and kissed his wife "I have missed you all"

"Who's that?" Bjorn sneered

"That is Athelstan. He's are new slave" Ragnar said in his direction

The children were very curious about him. Athelstan let them prod and inspect him. The boy looked like his father and didn't seem very impressed by him, while the girl looked more like her mother. The mother approached him curiously and stared into his eyes, he felt hypnotised.

Lagertha was unsure about the so called slave her husband brought home. But one look into his eyes and she knew he had done well "You raped him already?" she asked bluntly

"Of course. I had to claim him before someone else did" Ragnar said

Athelstan was shocked that they could say such things in front of their children.

"What is your name?" she asked him

"Athelstan" the only reason he answered was because Ragnar already knew his name anyway.

"Does it mean anything?" she asked

"It means noble stone" he replied

"Let's hope you live up to it" she said and turned to her husband "He will make a fine slave" she said

"I know" Ragnar replied. He untied the rope from the tree and brought Athelstan into the house.

Athelstan was told what he was going to do from now how. Clean the house, tend the animals, grow the crops and look after the children. Athelstan already knew how to most of the chores but he would have to be taught to do some other things. When night came he was taken to a small room and the rope around his neck was tied to the bed post. He mumbled prayers and covered his ears to drowned out the sound of Ragnar and Lagertha having sex.

"Athelstan"

He thought he imagined it at first. Someone whispering his name but when he looked towards the door and saw Ragnar and Lagertha he felt his heart race. Lagertha was wrapped in a fur but underneath she wore nothing. Ragnar stood their stark naked, smiling proudly.

"We wanted to asked you something" Ragnar said and then looked at his wife

"Come join us priest" she asked

Athelstan would have told them about his vow of celibacy, but Ragnar had already taken that from him. He looked away from them and whispered "No, thank you" he heard them both laugh and before he knew it Ragnar was next to him.

"We asked nicely priest, you should have said yes" Ragnar said and stroked his hair. Once again his hand was batted away.

"Don't touch me" Athelstan and pushed himself further into a corner.

"He has spirit" Lagertha said

"I know, he had the nerve to bite me and slap back on the ship" Ragnar said smiling

Lagertha's eyes went wide with surprise "Really? Interesting"

"Come priest. You have never touched a woman. Wouldn't you like to?" Ragnar asked

Athelstan looked towards Lagertha and couldn't deny she was beautiful. She exposed her leg and rubbed it seductively. Athelstan swallowed hard she was a devil, a tempting devil. He felt Ragnar kiss he cheek and snapped back to reality. He pushed Ragnar away and said "No I don't want to. Haven't you done enough to me" he snapped

Ragnar looked at him disappointed and said "You had your chance priest" Ragnar quickly grabbed Athelstan's arm and bit it. He injected enough venom to make sure Athelstan couldn't move but stayed conscious. He picked up Athelstan's limp body and carried him to his bed. He stripped him bare and laid his body out for Lagertha to see.

She rubbed a hand across Athelstan's stomach and chest and said "He is so pale and hairless. No scars or tattoo's either. He is flawless. But he is so thin, should we worry about that?" she said

"Not really all of the people in that place seemed to look like this. But that will soon change. A few hearty meals and a lot of hard work will change that" Ragnar replied

Athelstan couldn't move no matter how much he tried. He felt Lagertha rubbing his body and heard them both talking about his appearance. He whined trying to protest but they took no notice. He saw Ragnar leave and come back with a bowl filled with some sort of liquid.

"It is special oil. It will help" Ragnar said

Ragnar and Lagertha began to work on getting Athelstan aroused. Ragnar pinched and licked his nipples, while Lagertha sucked him off.

Athelstan moaned and tried to move but to no avail. He felt himself becoming hard under their movements.

When their slave was hard enough Lagertha applied some oil to his cock and sat on top of him.

Athelstan was shocked when Lagertha sat on his lower half. He realised she was going rape him as well. He didn't even know a woman could rape a man. He hissed when he felt her sliding down his cock. The heat from her was almost too much for him.

"I'm happy to be your first woman" she said and started to move. She moved slowly at first but then speed up until he quickly reached his climax "You have much to learn" she said and got off him. She was not satisfied but she knew Ragnar would take care of her.

Athelstan couldn't believe that had just happened. He tried to catch his breath again but it appeared Ragnar had other ideas.

Ragnar smeared some oil onto his fingers and started to rub Athelstan's hole. Hearing his slave gasp spurred him further. He shoved two fingers inside him and started to stretch him.

Athelstan wanted to thrash about to move away but it was impossible. The pain was unbearable but at least the oil helped. The fingers were removed and Ragnar's cock swiftly replaced them. Athelstan gasped as he was thrust into without mercy.

Ragnar didn't give his slave any time to adjust as he started to fuck him hard.

"So rough husband. He might break" Lagertha said

"No he won't. Besides he needs to be punished for his insolence" Ragnar said. He gave his slave no pleasure as this was more of a punishment for his behaviour. He continued to fuck his slave until he reached his climax and came inside him. Ragnar pulled out of him and rolled him away. He left him on the bed and went to satisfy his wife.

Athelstan lay on the fur with tears in his eyes. He was facing away from Ragnar and Lagertha but he could not block them out. Athelstan knew he was not match for their strength. Vampires were superior to humans in every way. However Athelstan made a promise to himself he would not be broken. They would not break him, no matter what they did to him, he would survive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

The next day Athelstan was put to work. He was told what his daily chores were and was shown how to do the things he did not know how to do. There was one thing that struck him as odd though. Lagertha and Ragnar said they would be patient with him when it came to chores. They understood that things were done differently where he came from and would show him how to do new things such as weaving or repairing a fishing net. This confused Athelstan because he was expecting them to beat him for his stupidity. He wanted to ask why they would be patient, but was too afraid of any consequences for questioning them.

His first day of chores was going alright, even if Lagertha shadowed him all day. He feed and cleaned the animals. He tended to the crops and cleaned the house. Next was the washing. Lagertha led him down to the Fjord and showed him how to wash the clothes properly. He followed her instructions and finished it in no time. He hung it out to dry and asked Lagertha what was next.

"Next, you eat. Come" she said

Athelstan followed her obediently into the house and started to cook the food she had handed to him. He was given cheese, bread, some meat and mead to drink. As he ate Lagertha watched him, making him highly uncomfortable and he avoided eye contact. When she stood behind him he stopped eating and kept still. He felt like if he moved she would strike him. He felt a warm hand stroke his hair and tug on a few of his curls. He felt like he was being treated as a pet.

"I don't like that bald patch. Will your hair grow back?" she asked

"Y-Yes, it will" Athelstan replied. But he would not let it grow back, he would shave it. If she and Ragnar didn't like his tonsure then he would keep it.

"Good. Eat up, there is more work to be done" she said

Athelstan ate the rest of his meal and continued work. At the end of the day Ragnar came home with the children and told his wife how well behaved they were. In turn she told him how well Athelstan had done on his first day and Ragnar congratulated him on surviving his first day.

Athelstan wanted to scoff at Ragnar's use of the word survive but he stopped himself and just nodded in acknowledgement. When it became dark the children were sent to bed by Lagertha while Ragnar took Athelstan to his room for a talk.

"So how was your day?" Ragnar asked casually as he sat next to Athelstan.

Athelstan wanted to scream in Ragnar's face and push him away. He wanted to yell at him 'How dare you ask me that and you've ruined my life' but somehow Athelstan managed to remain calm and said "It was fine and I've learned some new things"

Ragnar smirked at him, clapped him on the shoulder and said "Good. I have something for you" he left the room and came back with a drinking horn and some ale. He handed it to Athelstan and said "Cheers"

Athelstan sniffed at the drink and took a tiny sip. It was strong, very strong and very suspicious. Why would Ragnar do this? Not wanting to offend him Athelstan managed to drink the whole horn. Before he could say anything Ragnar had filled his horn up with ale again.

"Cheers" Ragnar said smiling

Athelstan stared at the contents of the horn and asked "Why are you giving me this?"

"For a hard day's work, of course" Ragnar lied

Athelstan didn't believe him but drank the ale anyway. He put the horn down, but Ragnar filled it up again "No more thank you" Athelstan said

"Nonsense, here drink up" Ragnar replied handing him the horn

"I don't drink" Athelstan said firmly

Ragnar chuckled and said "If you won't drink, then I will" his eyes glowed red and he flashed his fangs.

Athelstan jerked away and tucked into a corner. He expected Ragnar to grab him and bite him but he didn't.

Ragnar smiled at him and handed him the horn "Drink priest" he said making it sound like an order.

Athelstan took the horn and drank the ale reluctantly. Again Ragnar filled the horn and told him to drink "No more please" Athelstan said.

"Drink" Ragnar said

Athelstan looked at him and said "You're trying to get me drunk, aren't you?"

"Maybe" Ragnar smirked

"Why?" Athelstan asked

"Because I want to know about England and Monasteries and you, but I know you won't tell me without a little persuasion" Ragnar replied

Athelstan felt his anger rise and he clenched his teeth "I won't drink anymore" he hissed

"Yes you will" Ragnar said

"No, I won't" Athelstan spat

Ragnar took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck "Listen little priest, the reason I want to get you drunk is so you will talk more freely with me. The other way I could have gotten you to talk would have been to bite you and injected you with venom. I brought you that ale as a reward for doing a good job today, but if you refuse my gift I will bite you" Ragnar explained. He leaned in closer and said "Make your choice priest"

Athelstan shuddered at Ragnar's threat and swallowed hard. He had been given two choice's get drunk or get bitten. To Athelstan that sounded like drink and give in or stand your ground and get bitten. He thought about his options and made his choice. He put the horn of ale down and said "No" firmly

Ragnar growled and lunged at him. He pinned Athelstan down and sunk his fangs into his neck. The venom would make him talk and sleep easy tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Athelstan felt like crap when he woke up. He neck was sore his body felt as heavy as a rock. He remembered what happened between him and Ragnar and shivered. He was glad he was able to stand his ground against Ragnar despite his aching body. Athelstan couldn't remember anything he had told Ragnar, he could only vaguely remember Ragnar whispering into his ear.

When Lagertha walked into the room where Athelstan was sleeping she was she was glad to see he was awake. She had brought him some food and medicine to help with the pain. She put the tray on the side and asked "How do you feel?"

"Like I fell down a mountain" Athelstan replied

"Dear me, Ragnar was that rough? Well I brought you some medicine to help you and some food" She said

Athelstan sat up and said "Thank you" he ate and drank as she watched him with interest, he tried his best to ignore her stare.

After he had finished the food and medicine Lagertha said "Time for work priest, you're already late to start"

Athelstan got himself ready and begun the days chores. They were the same as yesterdays with a few new tasks but Athelstan did them all without complaint. He wasn't sure what kind of medicine he was given but it seem to have worked very fast. After doing most of his chores Lagertha and Gyda gave him a lesson on how to weave. He knew how to sew very well but he had never weaved before, he found it quite interesting, even if he failed to do it right.

Lagertha was amused and impressed at the way Athelstan tried to learn to weave. He was like a fighter that kept getting up after being knocked down, he just kept trying.

In the end Athelstan couldn't get the hang of weaving and was disappointed with himself. Lagertha told him not to worry weaving could take years to master. He sighed to himself and did the washing down by the Fjord. Minuets into starting the washing he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and a chill went down his spine. He looked behind him and saw Ragnar watching him.

When Ragnar came home Lagertha told how well the priest had worked and how amusing it was to teach him how to weave. He was amused to hear his wife talk so fondly about a slave like this and went to find Athelstan. He found Athelstan down by the Fjord washing clothes. He leaned against and tree and watched him. He scowled slightly at Athelstan's bald patch and wish he could get rid of it, it was an eye sore. When Athelstan turned around and faced him he didn't move or speak. Ragnar smirked and waited to see what he would do next.

Athelstan saw Ragnar smirking at him and was annoyed, he was not going to fall for his game. He turned around and continue the washing as if Ragnar was not there. He heard Ragnar coming up behind him and continued washing as if nothing was happening.

Ragnar came up behind Athelstan and sat behind him. He was close enough to breathe down Athelstan's neck but still Athelstan ignored him "That's no way to treat you master, such disobedience should be punished" he said.

Athelstan groaned and replied "I'm busy"

Ragnar snorted and said "I know. Lagertha told me how well you've worked again today and said you did some weaving"

"Tried to, I couldn't do at all" Athelstan said a little sadly

Ragnar wrapped his arms around Athelstan shoulders and pulled him into his chest "Don't worry priest Bjorn and I can't weave either" he laughed

Athelstan resisted the urge to pull away from Ragnar, he didn't want to cause any trouble for himself "I've got work to do" he said

Ragnar chuckled and kissed his the part of his neck where that he had bitten last night "I have to thank you priest" he said

"For what?" Athelstan asked confused

"For everything you told me yesterday " Ragnar said slyly

Athelstan felt his body go rigid and he stopped breathing. He realised that Ragnar was here to taunt him about making him talk about England.

"I told everyone everything you told me last night. They were very interested and the Jarl might even give us permission to go back to England for another raid" Ragnar told him

Athelstan felt hot tears sting his eyes but he was not about to lose Ragnar's mind games "I don't remember what happened last night" he said

"Oh, shall I remind you? You told me-" Ragnar started but Athelstan stopped him

"Don't tell me, I don't want to know what I told you" Athelstan said through his teeth

"Why not? I loved hearing about your god and beliefs and the treasures of England" Ragnar leaned in closer to Athelstan ear and said "And where to find them"

Athelstan felt his blood run cold but his temper heat up he shoved himself out of Ragnar's arms "I'm busy leave me alone" he hissed

Ragnar was glad he was in such a good mood or else he would have punished Athelstan for such behaviour. Not matter he would _talk_ to him about it later. He got up, dusted himself off and left Athelstan alone.

Athelstan washed the clothes furiously as hot tears fell down his face. He wished he was strong enough to fight for what he believed in but he was nothing on these lands. He put the washing out to dry and went back inside the house. Lagertha gave him a piece of dried meat and told him to eat it and then go and clean the beds. He did as she said and cleaned all of the beds.

When night time came Athelstan was exhausted he flopped down on his bed and prayed for forgiveness. He still felt guilty about telling Ragnar about England even if it was not his fault. He felt his heart beat out of chest when the bed dipped as Ragnar sat next to him.

"Tired priest?" Ragnar mocked as he ran his hand through Athelstan's curls "Are you ready to be punished for you insolence earlier?" he asked

Athelstan sat up quickly and said "What?"

Ragnar gripped the front of his shirt and said "When you pushed me away and told me to leave you alone. I don't like the attitude that you have priest"

Despite being scared Athelstan glared at him and said "What did you expect? I didn't like the way you were taunting me"

"Doesn't matter how you feel, you belong to me and I will treat you anyway I want" Ragnar replied and pushed Athelstan down. He held his hands above his head and bared his fangs.

Athelstan shut his eyes tightly and braced himself for whatever Ragnar was going to do to him.

"Ragnar" Lagertha said entering the room. Athelstan and Ragnar looked in her direction "Leave him be tonight" she said

"But he needs to be punished" Ragnar told her

"You can punish him tomorrow, come with me for now" she said seductively

Ragnar reluctantly pushed away from Athelstan and followed his wife. The only reason he left Athelstan was because Lagertha obviously had a plan in mind. The two of them left Athelstan alone and went into their own bedroom.

Athelstan wasn't sure about what had just happened but he was thankful that Lagertha intervened. As he lay in bed he covered up his ears to block out Lagertha and Ragnar and continued to pray for a better tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.
> 
> Author's note: Last time I updated this I uploaded the wrong story. Sorry about that.
> 
> Author's note 2: If you want to know what Athelstan sound's like when he sings Listen to Baby Mine male version by Jessie Kitty on youtube.

Athelstan felt better working in the fields. Taking care of the plants and crops was almost therapeutic for him. His back ached from where Ragnar had whipped him with his leather belt that morning. Punishment for his disobedience the other day. It wasn't as bad as bad as Athelstan thought it would be, it would have been worse had he not removed his shirt and got against the wall like Ragnar had asked him to. He was only given ten lashes instead of thirty. A sudden laughter caught his attention. He looked to see Ragnar and Gyda leaving the house. It was rare for Ragnar to take Gyda with him anywhere as he would usually take his son. He watched them for a moment before returning to his work.  

Athelstan spent the rest of the day under Lagertha's beck and call, which he didn't mind as she was a bit softer than Ragnar. Athelstan didn't fear her as much as he did Ragnar, even if she had...well...let's just forget that.

"Get me a drink slave" Bjorn ordered.

The thought of making a mug of blood from the storage room made Athelstan's stomach churn.

"You are not a cripple Bjorn" his mother said "You can get your own drink"

"But we have a slave now, why not make the most of him before dad kills him" Bjorn stated.

Athelstan felt his blood freeze and he his breathing stopped. Would Ragnar kill him after he had lost his value?

"Don't scare him Bjorn and get your own drink" she said. Her son rolled his eyes but got up to get his own drink "Do not take his words so seriously priest. We will not kill you"

"Even if I have no value to you?" Athelstan asked fearing the answer.

"You will always have a value" she replied with a coy smile.

Athelstan knew what she meant and he wished he didn't.

It was almost sundown when Ragnar and Gyda returned, much later than normal. Athelstan prepared drinks for them and set the table. He jumped a mile when Ragnar slammed the door open. Gyda went straight to her room and Ragnar stormed off to his. Something was not right and Athelstan decided it was better he kept clear. He watched Lagertha follow after her husband looking worried. He wondered what had happened.

Four hours later and it was pitch black outside. Athelstan lit some candles around the house he felt was safe for him to enter Ragnar's room after Ragnar and Lagertha went outside. He lit the candles in the room and then left. He took a candle into Gyda's room and notice she was upset about something.

"Gyda what is wrong?" he asked.

"Dad and I ran into some bad people on the way home" she replied.

Bad people? Athelstan thought that the vampires were the bad people. Were there worse things out there? He wondered with a shudder "What happened?" he asked.

"We were on the way home when we were ambushed by thieves"

"Other vampires?" Athelstan questioned.

"No, humans" Gyda replied.

Well that was a surprise. Human's ambushing vampires, he never would have thought it possible "Surely they thought it was foolish for them to attack vampires" he said.

"Not really. They thought they could take on one adult and one child" Gyda replied.

"I see" Athelstan said. He still thought it was foolish idea "What happened?"

"They surrounded us and dad drew his sword. They said really horrible things to me. They said how they would hurt me and use me because I was a female. And how they would chop me into pieces when they were done" Gyda explained with tears starting form in her eyes "Dad got really mad and killed them all"

Athelstan felt sorry for her, even if she was a vampire she was still a child and had done nothing wrong "Well they can't hurt you now can they?" he said trying to help.

"No, but..."

Athelstan didn't need her to finished that sentence. He knew what she was thinking "Sweet heart listen I'm not sure how I can help to ease pain but how about I sing you a song. My mother used to sing it me when I was upset, it always helped" he offered.

"A song? Alright" Gyda replied.

Athelstan cleared his throat and started to sing his mothers song "Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part baby of mine. Little one when you play, pay no heed to what they say. Let those eye sparkle and shine. Never a tear, baby of mine. If they knew sweet little you. They'd end up loving you too. All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you. From you head down to your toes. You're not much, Goodness knows. But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine"

"That was beautiful" Gyda said feeling better "You should be a skald"

"What is a skald?" Athelstan asked.

"A skald is someone who sings and tells stories. I've never heard someone sing like you. You would be a great skald" she said.

"I don't know Gyda. I'm just a slave" Athelstan replied running a hand through his hair "Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you" she smiled.

"Good . I think I should go, I have to light the rest of the candles" Athelstan said and left the room. He continued to light the candles around the rest of the house unaware he was being watched.  When it got late Athelstan was prepared to go to bed when Ragnar came in.

"That was a nice song priest" Ragnar said smirking.

He'd heard? Of course he had Athelstan though bitterly "Thank you" he said politely.

"No north men can sing so sweetly" Ragnar said stepping closer.

"R-Really?" Athelstan stuttered stepping back.

Ragnar stood in front of Athelstan and said "You should become our skald. Everyone will be jealous"

"Jealous? How?" Athelstan asked.

"All north men would like to own their own skald, but they are rare and expensive" Ragnar replied.

"But you said you have skalds" Athelstan said confused.

"We do but not many. Around here we have maybe six and three of those work for the Jarl and two of them travel around. So really we only have one" Ragnar explained.

"I see that does make sense, but why are they so rare? If people could make a lot of money by singing why don't they?" Athelstan asked.

"Because most men are more suited to become warriors and we have a lot of standards when it comes to skalds" Ragnar replied.

"Standards? Like what?" Athelstan asked.

"Well they have to be able to sing well and play many instruments. Can you play any instruments?"

His mind raced with the words _'Say no say no say no'_ over and over again but he said yes.

"What can you play?" Ragnar asked.

"The harp and the flute" Athelstan replied.

"Wonderful . You will be our skald from now on. I will teach you some of ours songs and buy the instruments and you will perform for us" Ragnar said almost giddy with happiness.

"But what of I don't sound right singing your songs?" Athelstan asked in a huff.

"You'll be fine, but for now I could do with a drink" Ragnar said.

Athelstan didn't have a chance to move when Ragnar clamped his fangs into his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Over the next few weeks Ragnar was determined to turn Athelstan into a skald. He had brought a harp and a flute and taught Athelstan a few traditional songs. Athelstan had played Ragnar a few songs from England which he enjoyed. Despite the good progress they had made there was still one problem. Athelstan was too shy to sing in front of large groups of people.

"What good is a shy skald?" Ragnar asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry Ragnar but I've never liked singing in front of people" Athelstan replied.

"Why?" Ragnar asked.

"I don't know, I just never have" Athelstan replied as he put away the plates.

Ragnar smirked and wrapped his arms around Athelstan's waist "I don't know why you're so shy, especially when you're getting more confident in the bedroom" he said seductively.

Athelstan dropped the plate he was cleaning in shock and gasped. He felt Ragnar's cool hand snake around his body and into his trousers.

"W-Wait!" Athelstan protested.

Ragnar chuckled and said "Cutie" he kissed Athelstan's neck and nipped at his ear.

Athelstan grabbed Ragnar wrist and tried to stop him "N-Not in here" he said. The last he wanted was one of the children to walk in and see them. He writhed as Ragnar rubbed his cock up and down making him hard. Trying to keep his moans quiet when Lagertha interrupted them.

"Having fun?" she asked playfully.

Ragnar stopped and looked over his shoulder "We are. Do you want to join us?" he asked.

"Yes, but not in here" she replied.

With that Ragnar threw Athelstan over his shoulder and followed Lagertha into their bedroom. He threw Athelstan down on the bed where Lagertha pinned his arms down.

Athelstan felt Ragnar removing his trousers and tried to keep his legs closed.

Lagertha kissed Athelstan on the lips before biting his neck gently.

Athelstan felt his body relax as Lagertha bit his neck. Lagertha was like Ragnar in a lot of ways. She was strong and proud, however she had always been gentle with him when she bite and fed unlike Ragnar who was always rough. He whimpered when he felt her tweak at his nipples and he gasped when he felt Ragnar starting sucking him off.  

Ragnar gave Athelstan's cock a few licks before saying "See I told you, you were more confident in the bedroom. You're more vocal"

Athelstan couldn't reply to his comment but he knew deep down that Ragnar was right. He had noticed it himself when one night neither Lagertha or Ragnar had used venom to relax him. He resisted them at first, but then his body started to move on its own. He remembered kissing Lagertha vigorously and urging Ragnar to thrust in him faster, but most of all he remembered feeling comfortable sandwiched in between them. It made him feel sick and confused. He should hate them, he does hate them, so why did he feel comfortable when they held him so close? He didn't have an answer.

After Ragnar and Lagertha had their way with Athelstan they left him in their bed to rest.

That was another thing he had noticed. Every time they used him for food or for sex they always let him rest for a while. Something no other slave seemed to be allowed. Despite how rough Ragnar is with him he wasn't as cruel as other slave owners were. No wait of course he was! What was Athelstan thinking? Of course Ragnar was cruel and vile. Why was he thinking like this? Athelstan felt his heart beat rapidly as his thoughts kept going back and forth on whether Ragnar was good or not or whether he was just going crazy.  


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamier: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.
> 
> Author's note: Lot's of sex in this chapter.

It had been a long time since Ragnar and Lagertha had left for another raid on England. They had put Athelstan charge of looking after the children and the farm, something he was not happy about. He begged them not to go or to leave him in charge, but after Lagertha had threatened to drain all the fluids from his body he had to say yes.

Naturally Bjorn was upset by this feeling like he had been put below a slave and threatened to sacrifice Athelstan to their gods if his parents didn't reconsider. He lost in the end though. Gyda didn't really seem to care about who was in charge as long as her parents came back safely.

As Athelstan worked on the loom Gyda was there to help and guide him. She had been a wonderful teacher for him and he enjoyed her company. She was nicer to him than her brother Bjorn who always picked on him for no reason or because he was a human slave. Athelstan had managed to weave half of a blanket which he was very proud of. As he looked over his work he wondered how Ragnar and Lagertha were doing. He knew he shouldn't worry about them, but before they left they had told him they would be travelling with some of Jarl Haraldson's men including Knut. This set some alarm bells ringing even for Athelstan. It was well know that Ragnar and the Jarl did not get along and even Athelstan knew that Ragnar and Lagertha travelling with Knut would lead to some sort of trouble. He grimaced at the thought and went back to work leaving the half finished blanket for another time.

Later that day he prepared dinner for the children and set the table when Bjorn asked him a question.

"When do you think they will be back?" he asked.

"I do not know" Athelstan replied honestly.

"Do you want them to come back?" Bjorn asked.

"W-What! Of course I do" Athelstan stuttered.

"Why?" Bjorn asked.

"What do you mean why?" Athelstan asked.

"If they didn't come back you wouldn't be raped or bitten anymore and you could run away" Bjorn said.

Athelstan was rather taken back by the sudden upsetting question "If they didn't come back I would stay. I have nowhere to run to and I couldn't leave you two unattended" he answered.

"Why not?" Gyda asked.

"Because you are still children and anything could happen to you and I promised your parents I would look after you" Athelstan replied "Now please no more questions and drink up" he said leaving no more room for questions.

After he sent the children to bed he'd stayed up a little longer than normal thinking about what Bjorn had asked him. He knew that if Ragnar and Lagertha didn't not return he would be free to do as he pleased, but he was afraid of leaving the safety of the Lothbrok home. He knew outside of the house there were more dangerous people and as a slave he had every right to be afraid. Ragnar and Lagertha may rape him and drink his blood until he passed out, but it was nothing compared to what others did to their slaves. And at least they looked after him well. They fed him, clothed him, praised his work, didn't beat him or torture him for fun. He knew he wouldn't have lasted this long with anyone else.

The next day people were rushing about in excitement they could see the ships on the horizon and were preparing for the return of their family members.

Bjorn and Gyda were no different as they rushed Athelstan off his feet making preparations for their parents return.

"Come on we have to make a feast" Gyda said.

"Forget it they'll just eat him" Bjorn said referring to Athelstan.

"Calm down. We'll have everything ready" Athelstan said "Bjorn go and get some spare furs from the shed please" he said and surprisingly Bjorn did "And Gyda you'll help me make something for them to eat"

"Alright" she replied and rolled up her sleeves.  

When Bjorn returned he asked "Are we going to meet them at the shore?"

"If you want to we can. Just grab your cloaks before we go" Athelstan replied.

After a few  more preparations the three of them left to go to the shore and they weren't the only ones with the same idea. Many people lined the shore waiting for the ships to return.

"I can see the outline of the ships" Gyda said happily.

"So can I. It looks like they will still be out there for a while" Bjorn said.

"Why don't we pass the time by making a sand castle?" Athelstan suggested. The children agreed and started to build with him.

Hours passed and finally the ships arrived. The crowd of people cheered and rushed to the shore. As the Vikings aboard the ships began to leave they carried with them treasures from their raid.

Eventually Ragnar and Lagertha were spotted and their children rushed to them. Athelstan followed behind them and just watched. After a small reunion Ragnar and Lagertha rushed them back home and Athelstan wondered if something was wrong.  

When they returned home Ragnar sat them all down so they could talk. He brushed off any questions and spoke "We must see the Jarl"

"Why? You only just got back" Bjorn whined.

"Something happened during the raid and we talk to the Jarl about it" Lagertha answered.

"What happened?" Bjorn asked.

"We can't talk about it now, but we will later" Ragnar replied "Look after them for a little while longer Athelstan" he said.

Athelstan nodded and watch them leave again.

"What could have happened?" Gyda asked confused.

"I don't know, but it sounds serious. I think we should stay inside" Athelstan said.

The three of them waited and waiting until it was almost sun down before Lagertha returned home alone.

"Where is dad?" Gyda asked.

Lagertha looked at them with sadness and said "He has been arrested by the Jarl for the murder of Knut"

All of them looked at her in shock and horror.

"What happened?" Bjorn asked.

"Knut tried to rape me so I killed him and Ragnar took the blame" she replied.

Gyda sobbed in her mother's arms for ages while Bjorn paced around the house. Athelstan didn't know what to do with himself and decided to make all the beds in the house and sweep the floors and dust the shelves, anything to keep himself busy. It was very late that night when the children got tired and went to bed. Athelstan sat on his bed unable to sleep until Lagertha walked in.

"Priest" she said gaining his attention.

Athelstan stood up and walked towards her "Are you alright?" he asked.

She smiled and rubbed his cheek before grabbing his wrist and pulled him into her room. She lay him down on the bed and then laid on top of him "You have done well priest. My children are unharmed" she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Unsure of what to do Athelstan wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. He comforted her as best as he could until they both fell asleep.

The next morning Lagertha left to go and see the Jarl. Athelstan was left to watch the children again.

"What do we do?" Gyda asked.

"Well...we could go fishing" Athelstan suggested.

Neither of the children wanted to do anything so the three of them waited in silence. It was almost sun down when Lagertha and Ragnar returned.

Bjorn and Gyda rushed to their father and knocked him down. They were glad to see him alive and well.

Lagertha explained that Ragnar was set free because Knut had attempted to rape her and she had defended herself as any shield maiden would, but she and Ragnar had to give the Jarl all of their plunder from the raid as compensation. Nobody seemed to care about the lost treasure. For the next few hours Ragnar and Lagertha told their children of their raid on England, meanwhile Athelstan stayed away from them not wanting to hear about it.

That night while the children were sleeping Athelstan listened to Lagertha and Ragnar from his own bed. They were making love like wild animals as usual and Athelstan felt a little left out. They had barely acknowledged him since they had returned. He knew that they had been through a lot since they'd returned but he still couldn't help feeling jealous and he didn't' know why. He pulled the covers over his head in anger and tried to drown out the sounds from the next room.  

The next morning Athelstan was woken up by Ragnar and urged into the kitchen. On the table there was a lot of food prepared and Athelstan was sat down.

"Eat priest" Ragnar said happily "We need you to have enough strength to last all day"

"Last all day? For what?" Athelstan asked confused.

"For us of course" Lagertha said smiling seductively "We have missed you"

Oh? Oh! Athelstan blushed realising what they meant.

"You have done a good job in looking after the children and farm while we were gone" Ragnar said "Time for you to be rewarded" he smirked.

Athelstan blushed even darker and started to eat. There was enough food to feed a small army and would last him all day. He felt bad for feeling angry and jealous last night and felt embarrassed, but he would never tell them. After eating his fill for now he was carried by Ragnar into the bedroom and thrown onto the furs. His clothes were quickly stripped away and was assaulted by two pairs of lips.

"We really have missed you Athelstan" Lagertha said "Your taste and your body" she added as she kissed his lips.

Ragnar quickly worked on getting Athelstan's cock erect by sucking and licking it "Sweet as always" he said.

Athelstan whimpered and moaned as their hands and mouths worked his body into arousal. The two warm bodies left him for a moment as they took of their own clothes. He watched them                in a haze of lust. He wanted to touch Lagertha's breast and Ragnar's cock. The devil had truly warped his once innocent mind.

"Did you miss us priest?" Lagertha asked as she crawled over his body.

Athelstan breath hitched in his throat and he couldn't reply.

"Do you want to taste me again?" she asked.

Athelstan shakily nodded his head.

Lagertha smiled and positioned herself on top of him.

Athelstan licked at her pink folds the way she liked earning moans from her. He felt Ragnar rub oil around his entrance and his legs twitched in response.

Ragnar slathered plenty of oil on Athelstan hold before prodding a finger in. Athelstan's body jerked as he did and he prepared him more gently "You haven't touched yourself since we've left, have you?" Ragnar asked amused.

Athelstan moaned and put his hands on Lagertha's hips. He hadn't touched himself since they had left, why would he? He had no reason to, right?

Ragnar had managed to get three fingers in before finally deciding that Athelstan was ready for him. He lined his cock up with his entrance and slowly pushed into him.

Athelstan mewled as he felt Ragnar's cock fill him up. He still lapped at Lagertha and the vibrations from him mouth brought her more pleasure.

Ragnar began to thrust into Athelstan slowly at first but then he picked up his pace.

Athelstan gripped onto Lagertha's hips harder as he felt his orgasm approaching.

Ragnar fucked Athelstan through his orgasm until he had his own and filled Athelstan with his seed.

Athelstan's let go of Lagertha's hips and let his arms flop to his sides. He stopped pleasuring Lagertha and lay in a daze.

Lagertha got off of Athelstan and admired his face "I've missed that look" she said.

Ragnar hadn't pulled out of Athelstan yet, but leaned over to look at him "He looks good with your juices over his face" Ragnar said.

Lagertha chuckled at the comment and said "We should finish up"

"Already?" Ragnar questioned.

"It has been a while for him let him rest" she replied.

Athelstan felt Ragnar pull out of him and knew he and Lagertha were finishing each other of next to him. He didn't care eventually his eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep.

Athelstan woke up a few hours later sticky, a little sore and with two sets and fang marks on his neck. His body felt heavy, but he managed to sit up.

"You're awake at last" Ragnar said walking in the room.

"Ragnar" Athelstan said slightly slurred. Ragnar sat on the bed and hugged him. He leaned into his chest and wrapped an arm around him.

"So you have missed us then?" Ragnar asked.

"Yes" Athelstan admitted.

"Little priest" Ragnar said sweetly kissing his forehead.

After a rest Ragnar took Athelstan down to the Fjord to bathe not that it made much difference as the two of them fucked in the water and it was like that all day. Ragnar, Lagertha and Athelstan ate, fucked and then rested.

As the sun was starting to set Athelstan was on his knees giving Ragnar a blow job as Ragnar ran one hand through his hair. He took Ragnar as deep as he could using his tongue on the underside. Meanwhile Lagertha sat on the bed and watched.

When Ragnar felt himself about to come he pulled Athelstan off his cock and jerked off until he came on Athelstan's face and into his mouth.

"So messy husband" Lagertha joked.

Ragnar shrugged his shoulders and picked Athelstan up. He put Athelstan on the bed and positioned him on his hands and knees. He shoved his cock inside of him and started to thrust.

Lagertha decided to join in and positioned herself in front of Athelstan. Athelstan knew what she wanted and leaned in between her legs.

When the three of them were done they were all exhausted. They lay together in bed a mass of tangled limbs with Athelstan in the middle.

Athelstan was tired and worn out, but he felt content.  


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

The next morning Athelstan awoke with Ragnar's arm wrapped around him and felt his steady breathing on his neck. He realised that Lagertha was already up and knew he should get up as well. He moved Ragnar's arm off him and began to slide out of bed when he was suddenly pulled back down.

"You stay priest" Ragnar said as he wrapped his arm back around Athelstan.

"But I have chores" Athelstan protested.

"They can wait, you stay" Ragnar ordered.

Athelstan didn't protest any further and got comfy. He fell asleep again and awoke within an hour or so and managed to get up. He was still sore after yesterday but managed to get a start on his chores. Lagertha was out with the children in the market with left him and alone. He cleaned and made the beds, he dusted and swept and then went down to the Fjord to do the washing. He sat at the edge of the water and hummed as he scrubbed at the white stains on Ragnar's trousers. Blushing as he remembered everything that had happened yesterday. He wondered when he had started to enjoy being with Ragnar and Lagertha in an intimate way and how he would be punished by god for it.

"I told you to stay priest"

Athelstan jumped at the voice behind and turned to face Ragnar "You scared me" he said.

"Still?" Ragnar chuckled and sat next to Athelstan "Do you ache?" he asked.

"A little, but I can still work" Athelstan replied as he still scrubbed at the stain.

There was a few moments of silence before Ragnar said "You're good at sucking cock"

Athelstan nearly chocked in shock and spluttered "R-Ragnar!"

Ragnar chuckled at Athelstan's reaction and said "You've come far since the shy little priest I took"

Athelstan felt irked by this and clenched his fist. He didn't acknowledge what Ragnar had said and kept washing the clothes.

"You know I never would have thought I'd miss the old you" Ragnar said.

Now that got Athelstan's attention "The old me? What do you mean?" he asked.

"The timid and shy you. Who always rejected me and always had to be forced down" Ragnar replied.

Athelstan looked and Ragnar angrily "You mean the one you liked to rape and forcefully feed off of?" he spat.   

"Sometimes yes" Ragnar replied ignoring Athelstan's tone.

Athelstan felt his blood boil and said "Well I suppose for someone like you, you would miss doing things like that"

Ragnar turned to Athelstan sharply and said "Someone like me?"

"Yes, a vampire. You would miss raping me and forcing me to do your biding" Athelstan said harshly.

"Mouth priest" Ragnar said in a warning tone "Do you think only vampires enjoy such things?" he asked.

"Of course not. Humans can be just as bad. When I was in Lindisfarne I leaned that there were humans that like to cook and eat other humans, cannibalism they called it. Back then I thought only vampire's did things like that, but I was wrong. Humans can be just as bad or even worse" Athelstan explained.

"Correct, humans can be just as bad" Ragnar said and forced Athelstan to look him in the eyes "And don't you forget it"    

Athelstan couldn't look at Ragnar any longer and tried to pull away but was pushed down by him.

Ragnar kissed Athelstan roughly on the lips and then on the neck "I do miss the old timid you, but I much prefer the new confident you"

Athelstan whimpered slight as Ragnar licked his neck. He braced himself for Ragnar's fangs to puncture his skin, but both of them were surprised when Lagertha shouted for them along with Floki.

"Athelstan!" Lagertha shouted and from the tone of her voice something was serious wrong.

Ragnar and stopped what they were doing and stood up.

"Lagertha what is wrong?" Ragnar asked.

"Athelstan come with us" Lagertha said grabbing Athelstan by the wrist and taking him back home. And were closely followed by Floki.

Ragnar followed all of them back home and wondered what the hell was happing.

"Sit down and let Floki take a look at you" Lagertha said sitting Athelstan down at the table.

"What is going on?" Ragnar asked.

"There is a plague" Floki replied.

"A plague?" Ragnar questioned.

"It is only effecting humans and they are dropping like flies. Soon nobody will have any slaves left" Floki explained.

"I asked Floki to take a look at Athelstan to see if he was infected" Lagertha said.

Floki checked Athelstan's body parts and asked "Have you been coughing a lot?"

"No" Athelstan answered.  

"Have you been itching anywhere?" Floki asked.

"No"

"Have you got any strange marks or infections on your skin?"

"No"

Floki checked Athelstan's eyes, mouth and skin until he came to a conclusion "Well he's health" he said "For now" he added "If you want to keep him that way I suggest he stays away from other humans and away from infected areas" he suggested.

"Thank you Floki" Lagertha said

"If he starts showing any sickness symptoms let me know" Floki said and then left.

"What is this plague?" Athelstan asked.

"We do not know. It just happened" Lagertha replied "Many have died overnight and are being burned to stop it from spreading further"

"You're no longer allowed to leave the house" Ragnar ordered.

"A-Alright" Athelstan said slightly worried about what was happening.

For three days the plague continued to ravage the human slaves and more and more died. Athelstan didn't leave the house and was beginning to feel suffocated. There was never a moment he felt alone, he was always being watched and wanted nothing more to go and feel the wind on his face. It wasn't until the fourth day that the worse had finally happened...Athelstan got sick.   


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Athelstan lay in bed wracked with a fever unaware of anything that was happening around him.

As Floki checked over Athelstan he turned to Ragnar and said "It's the plague alright"

"But how?" Ragnar asked "He hasn't left the house in days. He didn't go near the town or anyone else"

"Who can say Ragnar" was Floki's only reply "He might be strong enough to survive this, but I wouldn't hold out much hope"

"Is there nothing we can do?" Lagertha asked.

"No. I've tried everything" Floki replied before he cleaned up and left the Lothbrok house.

Ragnar rubbed his forehead in frustration and paced around the house. He would not let his Athelstan die.

Lagertha put a rag in some cold water and placed it on Athelstan's forehead. She pulled the covers over him further and whispered words of encouragement.

Hours passed and Athelstan was still no better and by the next day his condition got worse. His skin was pale and his breathing was shallow he was at deaths door.

In the kitchen Ragnar, Lagertha, Bjorn and Gyda sat at the table. They sat in silence until Bjorn made a suggestion.

"Why don't you turn him?" he said.

"Make him like us?" Lagertha said and then snorted "I think he would rather die"

"He will not die" Ragnar hissed "I will turn him if I have to"

"Think about the consequences" Lagertha warned "And his feelings"

"His feelings? He can barely breath" Ragnar sneered.

"Human's die, husband and we live forever. Can you honestly say that Athelstan would chose immortality over a chance to be with his god?" Lagertha asked.

Ragnar slammed his fist on the table and left the room. He stood in the doorway to Athelstan's room and watched him. Athelstan's laboured breathing did not improve Ragnar's mood and the idea of turning him sounded even more tempting. It wouldn't take much, just a quick bite to the neck, injecting the right amount of vampiric hormones and it would be over with. The hormones would flow through his blood stream and take over. A day later and he would be a vampire. The temptation was becoming too much for Ragnar. He slunk over to Athelstan's side and bared his fangs.

"Ragnar!" Lagertha said making Ragnar jump.

Ragnar turned to her and glared. His glare didn't do much, but he put his fangs away.

"Think about it" Lagertha said.

"I have and I want him to be with us forever" he said "Don't you?" he asked.

"Truth be told I do, but we must think about this" she replied.

"We do not have time to think about it he is dying" Ragnar pointed out.

"Even so it might be for the best" she said.

"How could you say that?" Ragnar asked "How could you say you want him to be with us and then say let him die?" he spat.

"I am thinking about what he wants" Lagertha said "He has told us about his god's heaven. What if he wants to go?"

"What if he wants to stay?" Ragnar retorted "There is no heaven waiting for him. We have corrupted him"

"His god will forgive him" Lagertha said.

"Not if we save him" Ragnar said still determined to save Athelstan.

Lagertha sighed "Do you think Athelstan will thank you? Do you think he would want to be like us? Or to be with us forever?" she asked.

Ragnar didn't have the answers to her questions and his determination was starting to fail "I-I just want him to be with us a little while longer" he said.

Lagertha crouched next to him and replied "I know. So do I"

Ragnar pulled her close and kissed her. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Ragnar asked her "What do you think he would do if he we turned him?"

"He would be scared and possibly hate us" she replied honestly "He might even try to end his own life"

Ragnar's breath hitched in his throat as he pictured Athelstan trying to kill himself. He shook the thought from his mind and made a horrifying suggestion "What if we turned him and if he didn't want to be like us we could kill him"

Lagertha looked at him in horror "How could you-"

"Because then we would know" Ragnar said interrupting her "Then we would know what he wanted. He is going to die anyway, so why not?"

Lagertha thought about and couldn't make up her mind "Could you end his life?"

"If he asked me too" Ragnar replied.

Lagertha glanced at Athelstan's pale face and said "Do it"

Ragnar nodded and leaned over Athelstan. He moved the blankets out of the way and exposed Athelstan's neck. He bit into Athelstan's flesh and began to inject the vampiric hormones.

By this time tomorrow Athelstan would change.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

The next time Athelstan woke up he felt better than he had over the past few days. He cracked opened his eyes and blinked away the sleep. His chest no longer ached for breath and his fever was gone. He thought it a miracle and hoped that the plague had passed. He carefully sat up and looking around his room and to his surprise found Ragnar sleeping in a chair next to him. He smiled at the calm sight and knew Ragnar must have been very worried about him.

"Ragnar" Athelstan said as he tapped Ragnar on the shoulder "Ragnar" he said again and this time he managed to wake him up.

When Ragnar woke up he was surprised to have been woken up by Athelstan smiling and saying his name. He hadn't realised he had been asleep for so long, he wanted to be awake before Athelstan.

"Athelstan! How do you feel?" he asked.

"I'm feel much better" Athelstan replied "Is the plague over?" he asked.

Ragnar hesitated to respond. He had been thinking most of the night about how to tell Athelstan what he had done and he couldn't come up with any way without upsetting him.

"No the plague had not passed" Ragnar replied.

Athelstan smile fell "Oh, then has Floki found a cure?" he asked.

"No" Ragnar replied.

"Then why am I better?" Athelstan asked.

Ragnar took a deep breath and began to explain "That's hard to explain" he said "Athelstan have you ever loved somebody so much that you would do anything for that person?" he asked.

"I'm confused" Athelstan replied honestly.

"Athelstan. Lagertha and I we...we love you very much" Ragnar admitted and watched Athelstan's face turn red "And because we love you we were willing to do anything to save you from this plague"

"That's quite a c-confession" Athelstan stuttered turning his face away.

"Look at me" Ragnar said turning Athelstan's face back at him.

For a brief moment Athelstan felt like kissing him, but then a thought came to him "Where is Lagertha?" he asked wondering why Ragnar was doing this by himself.

"She has taken the kids out, don't worry about it" Ragnar replied.

"Alright, but you still haven't answered my question" Athelstan pointed out.

"I know I'm trying to. Athelstan you were dying. The plague would have killed you by now. So Lagertha and I made a drastic decision to save you"

Athelstan felt a cold chill run up his spine and was almost dreading what Ragnar was going to tell him.

"We made the decision to turn you" Ragnar said.

"Turn me?" Athelstan said confused.

"Last night I bit you and made you like us" Ragnar admitted.

Athelstan's mouth dropped in shock as he realised what Ragnar was trying to tell him. His felt his heart racing in his chest and his breathing quicken in panic.

"Don't panic" Ragnar said pulling Athelstan close to him "Let me explain" he said in an effort to calm him "It was the only thing we could do. We just wanted you to stay with us"

Athelstan didn't calm down as he listened to Ragnar's explanation and excuses he only felt worse and in the end he promptly fainted.

When Ragnar felt Athelstan go limp and instantly panicked "Athelstan hand in there" he said as he lay Athelstan back down. He went into the kitchen and got some water. Splashing a bit of cold water on to Athelstan's face did nothing. He had no choice but to sit and wait for him to regain conscious.    

Athelstan wasn't sure how long he was out, but when he woke up Ragnar was at his side again. He moaned slightly as he sat up.

Ragnar caught movement from the corner of his eye and was glad to see Athelstan awake again "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I-I think so" Athelstan replied "What happened?" he asked.

"I told you how you got better and you passed out" Ragnar replied.

Athelstan remembered what Ragnar had told him and his eyes widened "Ragnar did you? Am I a v-vampire?" he asked

"Stay calm Athelstan and yes you are" he replied.

Athelstan shook his head in disbelief "No, no, no, no"

"Please stay calm" Ragnar said trying to calm him down.

"Stay calm? About what?" Athelstan said unable to form proper questions.

"Because we didn't want you to die, none of us did. Lagertha, Bjorn, Gyda and me none of us wanted you to go" Ragnar answered.

"What have you done to me?" Athelstan asked as he started to sob.

"I did what I had to, to save you" Ragnar said hugging Athelstan into his chest. Ragnar wasn't sure how long they stayed like this, but when Athelstan stopped sobbing he spoke "I'm sorry you're upset, but I wanted to save you"

Athelstan didn't respond.

Ragnar looked at Athelstan's tear stained face and said "Speak to me"

Athelstan said nothing.

Ragnar realised that Athelstan was in shock "Come on snap out of it" he said tapping Athelstan's cheek. After getting no response he hugged him and said "Everything is going to be fine I promise"

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into three months and Athelstan was still in a catatonic state. He went about his days normally, he did his chores, he fished, he cooked, he looked after the farm and children, but he didn't speak or interact with anyone like he used to. He refused to drink any blood and starved himself to the point where Ragnar and Lagertha had to force feed him.

Ragnar and Lagertha both felt guilty for making Athelstan this way. They tried everything they could to make him feel better. They even offered to kill him to end his suffering, but they were only ever met with silence. They had run out of ideas and finally decided to treat Athelstan no differently than they did before. They spoke and treated him normally in hopes that he would respond, but nothing had happened yet.

Ragnar and Lagertha found Athelstan staring out into the Fjord. They sat on either side of him and looked at the water. Only the currents of the Fjord hitting the rocks broke the silence.

"Athelstan?" Lagertha said hoping he would answer back.

There was no reply.

"Will you ever speak to us again?" she asked.

There was no reply.

She looked away from him and looked back at the Fjord.

They sat like this for a long time, each of them seemed to be waiting for something to happen.

Athelstan let out a sigh "I forgive you" he said.

Ragnar and Lagertha looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Ragnar asked.

"I forgive you" Athelstan repeated.

"You do?" Ragnar asked still stunned. He smiled and started to chuckle "Athelstan!" he said happily and hugged Athelstan.

Lagertha had begun to cry tears of joy and joined in the hugging.

"I love you" Athelstan whispered.

Athelstan got better as time went on he had begun to talk and interact with people again. He had started to grow accustom to life as a vampire. He was trained by Ragnar and Lagertha to use his new abilities to his advantage. As for eating, well that didn't go well for a long time. Athelstan still had his morals and couldn't bring himself to eat or kill another person. Until one day he had found a compromise. He would only drink from people who deserved to die. Rapist and paedophiles were just two of the types of people he killed for food.

Years passed and Athelstan had gotten used to being a vampire. He joined Ragnar on raids to England and felt so disconnected to his previous homeland. The sin of greed took over him when he saw piles of gold just waiting to be taken and the rest of the sins soon followed.

Pride: He felt great satisfaction helping Ragnar bring home treasures.

Envy: He felt a twinge of jealousy when the Jarl took most of the treasures and wished he could take it all back.

Wrath: He got angry and lashed out more often at people who thought they could bully him.

Gluttony: He binged on more blood than he normally used to, it was like he had a never ending hunger for more.

Sloth: He became a bit more willing to be idle and lounge about due to his immortality.

Lust: He had become more confident with his body and looks and sometimes he would be the one to initiate intimate acts with his lovers.

Centuries passed and now in the modern world vampires became nothing more than stories. Although there were people out there that still believed in them and for good reason. For you see in a lovely house by the beach lived a family of vampires.

"Here I brought you something to drink" Athelstan said putting down a mug if blood.

"Thank you" Ragnar said taking a sip.

Lagertha came into the room and said "I'm so happy Bjorn agreed to go to college again. Thank you Athelstan for helping me convince him"

"You're welcome. The world never stops changing and we need to keep learning to survive" Athelstan smiled.

"Indeed. Gyda sent us a postcard. She is happy in Germany. Travelling has helped her confidence greatly" Lagertha said.

"Still don't like the boy she is with" Ragnar said.

"It is her choice" Lagertha replied.

"And it will be my choice to kill him if he hurts her" Ragnar retorted.

"Of course it is" Lagertha said not taking his threat seriously.

"What are you going to do Athelstan? Will you travel again?" she asked "You did say you wanted to visit Japan again"

Athelstan thought for a moment before replying "No I will stay for a while"

"Wonderful" Ragnar said and pulled Athelstan on the sofa with him. He kissed his neck and said "My Athelstan staying with us"

Athelstan leaned into Ragnar's embrace and relaxed.

Lagertha joined them with a smile.

"You know what I enjoy about the modern world?" Ragnar asked.

"What?" Athelstan and Lagertha asked.

"Sex toys" Ragnar replied with a smirk "I want to play with you Athelstan" he whispered seductively.

Athelstan blushed and asked "Do you know what I like about the modern world?"    

"What's that?"

"Modern appliances" he replied "While we go and play they will do most of the house work for us" he smiled.

The three of them laughed before going to the bedroom.

They may have had a rough start to their relationship, but they persisted, through thick and thin. And sure life was never perfect, but whatever came their way they worked their way through it. And they would live happily together forever and ever and ever.   


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This is the alternate version or sad ending to this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

"Why don't you turn him?" he said.

"Make him like us?" Lagertha said and then snorted "I think he would rather die"

"He will not die" Ragnar hissed "I will turn him if I have to"

"Think about the consequences" Lagertha warned "And his feelings"

"His feelings? He can barely breath" Ragnar sneered.

"Human's die, husband and we live forever. Can you honestly say that Athelstan would chose immortality over a chance to be with his god?" Lagertha asked.

Ragnar slammed his fist on the table and left the room. He stood in the doorway to Athelstan's room and watched him. Athelstan's laboured breathing did not improve Ragnar's mood and the idea of turning him sounded even more tempting. It wouldn't take much, just a quick bite to the neck, injecting the right amount of vampiric hormones and it would be over with. The hormones would flow through his blood stream and take over. A day later and he would be a vampire. The temptation was becoming too much for Ragnar. He slunk over to Athelstan's side and bared his fangs.

"Ragnar!" Lagertha said making Ragnar jump.

Ragnar turned to her and glared. His glare didn't do much, but he put his fangs away.

"Think about it" Lagertha said.

"I have and I want him to be with us forever" he said "Don't you?" he asked.

"Truth be told I do, but we must think about this" she replied.

"We do not have time to think about it he is dying" Ragnar pointed out.

"Even so it might be for the best" she said.

"How could you say that?" Ragnar asked "How could you say you want him to be with us and then say let him die?" he spat.

"I am thinking about what he wants" Lagertha said "He has told us about his god's heaven. What if he wants to go?"

"What if he wants to stay?" Ragnar retorted "There is no heaven waiting for him. We have corrupted him"

"His god will forgive him" Lagertha said.

"Not if we save him" Ragnar said still determined to save Athelstan.

Lagertha sighed "Do you think Athelstan will thank you? Do you think he would want to be like us? Or to be with us forever?" she asked.

Ragnar didn't have the answers to her questions and his determination was starting to fail "I-I just want him to be with us a little while longer" he said.

Lagertha crouched next to him and replied "I know. So do I"

Ragnar pulled her close and kissed her. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Ragnar asked her "What do you think he would do if he we turned him?"

"He would be scared and possibly hate us" she replied honestly "He might even try to end his own life"

Ragnar's breath hitched in his throat as he pictured Athelstan trying to kill himself. He shook the thought from his mind and made a horrifying suggestion "What if we turned him and if he didn't want to be like us we could kill him"

Lagertha looked at him in horror "How could you-"

"Because then we would know" Ragnar said interrupting her "Then we would know what he wanted. He is going to die anyway, so why not?"

Lagertha thought about and couldn't make up her mind "Could you end his life?"

"If he asked me too" Ragnar replied.

Lagertha glanced at Athelstan's pale face and said "Do it"

Ragnar nodded and leaned over Athelstan. He moved the blankets out of the way and exposed Athelstan's neck. He leaned forward to bit, but was stopped by a sudden, but weak voice.

"D-Don't" Athelstan whispered hoarsely. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at the two vampires kneeling at the side of his bed.

"Athelstan, are you alright?" Ragnar asked surprised.

"No, I'm dying" Athelstan replied honestly.

"Let us save you" Ragnar begged "We'll turn you into a vampire and you will live"

"No" Athelstan replied.

"You will die if you don't let us turn you" Lagertha said.

"I know" Athelstan replied.

Ragnar took a hold of Athelstan's hand and said "Please Athelstan. We don't want you to die. We-we love you"

Athelstan was touched by their confession, but he couldn't be like them. He could never be like them "Don't turn me" he begged.

"But why?" Ragnar insisted.

"Because I don't want to be like you, even if I do love you too" Athelstan admitted "If I am meant to die now, then please let me die"

Ragnar and Lagertha were reduced to tears at Athelstan's plea and granted his last wish.

Two days later Athelstan passed away peacefully. Ragnar and his family were there for Athelstan until the very. They burnt his body and put his ashes in a wooden box, unable to let him go. They had a name plate made for the wooden box and had it sealed. They placed the box with Athelstan's ashes in their living room so he could still be with them a little bit longer.

Centuries passed and now in the modern world vampires became nothing more than stories. Although there were people out there that still believed in them and for good reason. For you see in a lovely house by the beach lived a family of vampires.

Ragnar and Lagertha were huddled together on the sofa "It is quiet without the children" Lagertha said.

"It is" Ragnar agreed.

"I wish Bjorn would go back to college and study. He needs to update his ideas about the world for it has changed again" Lagertha said.

"And Gyda?" Ragnar asked.

"No word. No postcard. I am not sure where she is" Lagertha replied.

That sat in silence for a few minutes before Ragnar said "Athelstan would have loved the modern world"

"Yes, he would have" Lagertha replied.

"He would have loved to travel, now it has become so easy. The culture, the art, he would have loved it all" Ragnar said.

"Indeed" Lagertha agreed "Where is he?"

"I put him on the mantelpiece" Ragnar replied.

Lagertha turned her head to see Athelstan little wooden box. It had been well taken care of over the years and it still looked like new.

The two of them never forgot about Athelstan. Their little priest. Their brave monk. Their sweet lover.       


End file.
